


【锤基】我取悦你了吗？（PWP AU）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	【锤基】我取悦你了吗？（PWP AU）

【正文】  
当Thor穿得衣冠楚楚打好领带去面试的时候，看到了一个身影...  
那个前脚说着I’m here，后脚来到中庭就消失不见的弟弟Loki。

Loki穿着贴身的黑色西装，戴着一副金丝框眼镜，禁欲的模样真是好看。  
Thor忘了这是面试，他只记得拥抱之后那激烈的肌肤相亲，他说过如果Loki在当场他会去给他一个拥抱，其实他没说，那可不止拥抱，他会做的更多...

Loki笑得人畜无害，哟，这不是他那位莫名其妙把他吃干抹净的禽兽哥哥吗，没想到一个复仇者，一个众人歌颂的英雄，也需要为生计打拼？也需要一个工作？

“名字。”Loki双手交握，将手肘抵在精致的木桌上，带着高傲审视Thor。  
“Thor Odinson.”Thor告诉自己，他已经能好好掌控自己的情绪了，不会因为Loki的视而不见而生气，实际上，他交握在双腿间的手已经成拳，哦，Loki，认识了千年了，你还要我告诉你名字？  
“你觉得你有什么优势胜任这份工作？”Loki翘起修长的双腿，他完全意识不到这在Thor的眼中多么极具诱惑。  
“你会录取我的。”Thor用的是肯定句，他让Loki逃了一次，可不准备让他再逃第二次。  
“哦？”Loki喜欢看这个愚蠢的大个头的哥哥挑衅自己的模样，因为他可以一次又一次的把Thor这份自信踩在脚下，那样会更愉悦的。

录取一个小职员对于已经迷惑了这家公司CEO的Loki根本不算什么事，而他录取Thor的职位是自己的秘书，他相信对于Thor来说，这样的位置会让Thor大为愤怒，只是他这次，又低估了Thor。

“哦，Loki，这是你的新秘书？怎么看都像一个保镖啊，而且，好像有点眼熟？”Loki公司的CEO眯起双眼打视着Thor，他一直对Loki有兴趣，根本没准备掩藏。  
“哦，金发碧眼大胸，是我的标准。”Loki笑着饮下手中的酒，对于Thor尽情的调笑。  
“那他那方面肯定也有过人之处了？”老板说的暧昧，实际是想试探，他还没有碰过Loki，可不允许任何人来抢夺他的猎物。  
“Yeh，非常棒，你要试试吗？”Loki转头看向Thor，就像是看着一个自己花钱买来的物品一般。  
老板有些生气，可他每一次想要接近Loki就会发现自己无法再多靠近一步，这让他感到挫败。

“你想让我给他试试？”Thor过于健美的身材仿佛要撑爆这件西装，因为身体用力而紧绷的肌肉确实证明着他体魄的强大。  
“如果你...”Loki到嘴边的话被堵住。  
Thor这段时间的言听计从让Loki几乎忘了混乱的第一次。

是强迫的，即使Loki的匕首再一次伤了他的腰部，流出鲜血，也没能阻止Thor那炽热的吻。  
好啊，不就是第二次嘛！  
Loki并不在意性，甚至享受性，只是跟哥哥那样混乱的第一次让他感到耻辱，但心里却有另一个声音告诉他，再来一次，去确定些什么。

“那你就来取悦我吧。”Loki推开Thor，手掌间都是Thor腰间温热的血，他将带血的指尖放于唇边，舔舐着。  
取悦？迫不及待！  
Thor用神力让伤口止了血，天知道他多想再次拥有Loki，抛弃那些道德伦理，带着Loki一同沦陷。

不同于第一次的混乱，Thor确实是在取悦Loki。  
那讨好似得吻从Loki的唇间到洁白的颈部，轻柔的咬在滚动的喉结处，Loki难耐的出声，强烈的想要得到更多。  
别急。  
Thor笑的像个孩子，温柔的为Loki褪去衣衫，他亲爱弟弟的身体比想象中的还要完美，恰到好处的肌肉与柔软的腰肢让Thor欲罢不能。  
地上很快多了Loki的西服以及自己的西服，并且，就如同他们的主人一般，交叠在一起。

Thor虔诚的蹲了下来，用自己的双手托住Loki的翘臀。  
哦，他再也忍不了了！Thor内心在嘶吼。  
Loki被Thor翻转身体，还在享受着Thor那比第一次鲁莽要好太多的爱抚，突然感到臀部一凉，Thor竟是用手将那纯白的平角内裤撕了一个洞，那凉意直抵穴口。  
Fuck！Thor这是在哪学的？！  
然而接下来并没有给Loki思考的空间，Thor那带着扎人胡子的脸颊贴了上去。

“啊！”短而急促的呻吟，Loki根本没时间去埋怨，他跟着Thor舔舐的动作难耐的摇摆腰肢，太舒服了！不要停！  
Thor觉得自己的昂扬就快爆炸了，干脆大手一挥撕裂了自己的内裤，那一根高高翘立的物体昭示着他有多想要Loki。

Thor并不放过Loki后面的穴口，不停的爱抚着，甚至用手指让他分泌肠液，一根手指两根手指，那常年拿着武器还带有茧的手捣弄着Loki，让他濒临释放的边缘。  
“不！”随着Loki一声惊叫，前端的昂扬射了出来，沾湿了还没褪去的内裤。  
Thor笑得更加开心，没有什么比让心爱的人的身体对自己显露爱意更美好了。

“我取悦的如何？”很难想象向来粗枝大叶的雷神Thor说着这般邪气的话，并且还是全身赤裸着坐在皮质的转椅上，怀里还抱着亲爱的弟弟。  
“不...不怎么样...”Loki紧咬牙关，不让自己又一轮呻吟泄露出来。  
Thor真的很懂得如何取悦他，比如现在。  
Thor让Loki的穴口抵在自己那根巨大的昂扬之上却不急于进入，一只手隔着内裤套弄着Loki那根释放过又挺立起来的小兄弟，另一只手将Loki的头发缠绕在指尖不愿放开。  
没有了一头秀丽金发的Thor最懊恼的是被一同剪去的那缕来自Loki的黑色头发，当时他以为Loki死了，他只想在自己身上留些什么属于Loki的东西。

Thor扳过Loki的脸，对着那朝思暮想的唇就是一阵啃咬，如果说之前那些撩人的爱抚不是Thor的风格，那么这个吻就是完完全全来自于Thor，仿佛想要夺走Loki口中所有的空气，尽情的邀请他的唇舌与之共舞。  
Loki墨绿色的眼瞳从有些吃惊的睁着到完全闭起来享受，他想，这才是他的哥哥Thor，他沉沦了，完完全全的沉沦了。

“我可要进去了。”Thor离开已经被他吻得红肿的Loki的唇，在Loki的耳边如同情人的耳语，Loki瞬间睁开了眼眸。  
“呵，Brother，你就这点能耐？”Loki不忘刺激Thor，他的心被撕扯成两半，一半想要Thor永远属于自己，一半想要把Thor推得远远的。

哦？Thor还是没怒，可是他想，该是时候让这个嘴犟的弟弟停一停了，他该怎么做？对了！  
Thor缠绕着Loki头发的指尖流出电流，那是不会伤害到Loki的电流，只有一点点，通过头发传到大脑，酥酥麻麻的快感让Loki无法继续思考与讥讽，更别说他正被Thor猛的贯穿。  
这是最原始的情欲，Thor支撑着Loki的腰肢一次又一次的冲击，空荡的办公室只有肉与肉相搏的声音，而陷入情欲的两人，根本顾忌不了。  
Thor的电流流过Loki全身，直到Loki的昂扬处，昂扬感受到刺激前端分泌出兴奋的液体。  
该死！不能思考了！  
向来智慧超群的Loki在这情欲下完全无法思考，他想，Thor实在把他取悦的太好了，身体的某个部分仿佛都已不属于自己。

Thor并非是冷静的，他的下体已然要爆炸，从那温暖的穴口进进出出已经让他快到疯癫的尽头，Thor突然将Loki抱离座位，把他抵在已经放下百叶褶的玻璃窗前。  
“Fuck，Thor，你在做什么！”Loki敏感的身躯紧贴在玻璃上，而他清晰的知道对面是他CEO的办公室，可Thor却像是没听到一般，用比刚才更大的力气冲击着穴口。  
玻璃上都是Loki哈出的热气，快感支配着他已经无法顾忌外面怎样了，他摇摆着腰肢只求Thor再快些。

CEO站在门前有些不解的望着Loki那道紧闭的办公室门，他好像有种奇怪的预感，但又说不出来是什么。

我才是Loki的唯一！  
Thor孩子气的对着对面露出胜者的笑容，即使知道那个老板根本看不到这里的情况。

“Loki，你听我说，那次拥抱之后我与你做的事绝对不是我的一时兴起。”  
Thor俯下身紧贴在Loki的耳边，即使Loki已经被快感淹没也不能阻止他要说的真心的甜言蜜语。  
“Brother，我们失去了家园，我们失去了父亲母亲，我失去了雷神之锤，失去了一只眼睛，可我从未失去你，我以为你会走，可你留下来了，一直在我身边。”  
Thor扳过Loki的身体，逼迫着Loki看着他眼神中的真挚。  
“我爱你，Loki，和我回家吧。”

Loki也不知从哪弄来的匕首，捅了Thor另一边未受伤的地方，鲜血涌了出来。  
“恩，我当你也是爱我的了。”Thor傻笑，他并不介意Loki要捅他多少次，因为他知道，Loki爱他，怕是比他想象中的更爱。

Loki没有回答，只是双手抱住Thor，他不知道以后还会不会继续对他的Brother恶作剧，但他知道他已经得到了他的答案，他已经找到了真正属于自己的家，属于他的那个人。

“那么，My Queen，我取悦你了吗？”  
“就，还行吧。”

 

“谁把我桌上关于Loki的资料拿走了？我记得他好像去了哪个公司迷惑老板来着？哎哎哎，我要监控他的！”stark大发雷霆，自己也就喝个小酒参加宴会的功夫，桌上关于Loki的文件就没有了？他还没来得及看Loki的公司叫什么呢！

END


End file.
